39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer/Archive 1
Admin... I know this is probably getting a bit irratating now, but you haven't answered. Do you want to become an administrator? Seriously man, you would be a great one. At least think about it...........:):):P:&.....PRETZEL MOUTH!!! The Awesome X! 23:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN... Hey, that's GREAT!!! I love the elvis hair @:) Original. Did you make any more polls, lately??? :P The Awesome X! 01:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ! Hey, I voted on the ones you added recently. Nice job! And cool stick person... O->-< (guy skiing...yeah, it's pretty bad...:)) The Awesome X! 01:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Madrigalator Actually I did create it, wait i take that back, ummmmmm. I think I must of created something that meant the same thing, with just a different name, sorry. Still I did create something exactly the same because I can remember doing it for the Transportation Technology page. GREAT! Hey! That's great! Good for you! You know what really stinks? I have 600+ edits, and yet I don't have the 'Editing Dragon" gold badge for 500 edits. Why? 'Cause I joined this awesome wiki BEFORE the badge system was worked out. So I did like 150 or so edits, and THEN the badges were shown. Yeah...it stinks. So I'll have 700+ edits when I finally get the 500+ edits badge! :( Oh well. :) The Awesome X! 03:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) On the admin rights well, we have too many admins so im really sorry... also can you stop adding excess categories sometimes? other than good luck on editing! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 12:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) You're not angry? Thanks! I thought you would be angry because you were really loooking forward to it, anyways keep on editing and helping! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 21:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW!!! Yeah! I totally agree with you on that! I can't believe that someone changed the background AGAIN! It was dark blue (which I thought was cool and awesome), then light blue, then dark blue, then this white, then dark blue, and now back to this! ARRGH!!! :) It's kinda' annoying, since I went online and found a highliter color that blocks the script in spoilers out completly, and now it doesn't even work since the font color changed again! But I have to say, the white IS better than others...either the dark blue or this, and even the dark blue made you eyes hurt a little...maybe a blue that's a little lighter... Um, who's ATW? You said that on my talk page, and I'm not sure if you're talking about Agent WindFire or someone else. And that stinks that you can't become an administrator...I think that I was the last one to become one...hmm.....\ The Awesome X! 00:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! OK cool! Let's hope you get rollback powers!!! The Awesome X! 01:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback ^_^ You have rollback officially, now you can kick the vandilizers XD (in terms, you can undo an edit of a vandilizer) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS! Hey that's great! Congratulations on your rollback powers!!! I use this newly-given power often. :) The Awesome X! 00:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) EDITING DRAGON!!! YAY! I finally got the Editing Dragon for 500+ edits, even though I've done 733 edits!!! YAY! The Awesome X! 01:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey, THANKS!!! I appreciate the aknowledgement! Congrats on getting #5 on the wiki! I only need one more day to get Tomas Rookie for 15 days straight editing!!!The Awesome X! 01:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) TR!!! Hey! I just recieved Tomas Rookie for 15 days straight of editing!!!The Awesome X! 01:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you be my friend? Santcruz 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ...rewsna edoC. ?saedi ynA ?gniht "YTREWQ" eht htiw pu s'tahw dnA .si 81 drac rof edoc eht ot rewsna eht tahw wonk t'nod I, haeY Key: Read backwards, or in a mirror. .ni gninetsil s'ohw wonk reven uoY The Awesome X! 00:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ALL CLUES!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST GOT ALL 39 CLUES!!!!!WOO-HOO!!!!!YAY!!!AWESOME!!!OMG!!!:):):) I'M IN A STATE OF EUPHORIA RIGHT NOW...DANG! END GAME'S HARD!!! Dpef... Zfbi, J difdlfe uif "tpvsdf" cvuupo po uif dbse 18 qbhf, tp ju tipxfd uif iunm boe dpeft, cvu opuijoh qpqqfe vq. A=B, B=C, Z=A, etc. MADRIGAL!!! HEY! GUESS WHAT??? I JUST FINISHED MISSION 10: END GAME!!! I'M OFFICIALLY A MADRIGAL!!! WOO HOO!!! YEAH!!! I THOUGHT THAT DAN'S VOICE WAS TOO DEEP, THOUGH!!! WHOOPEE!! IT'S SO WIERD HOW MY MAP LOOKS NOW: IT WENT FROM EKAT YELLOW TO MADRIGAL GRAYISH SILVERISH BLACKISH!!! AND THE 39 CLUES LOGO CHANGED TOO ON THE TOP OF THE SCREEN!!! I KINDA WISH IT WOULD STAY THE SAME, THOUGH. YAY!!!!The Awesome X! 22:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) yepmetoo yeah, I thought that janus was the hardest, too, but ekat was pretty hard, too. then lucian, then tomas. I wish the colors you get at the end weren't so much blueish, so i did a complaint to 39 clues. wasn't dan's voice way too low???The Awesome X! 23:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) signature... Yeah, I agree on the voice. I want to get a signature, but I can't figure out how. ? Help please???!!!??? Don't you think they should make the madrigal colors on the map part on te site different. It's too blueish!!! The Awesome X! 23:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, COOL! I'll try that! Next time I leave you a message, you may see my new sig,! Signatures...?...PIC.!!! Hey, I don't know whether or not I'll do the sig., but I have a question: is there a way to automatically have your cool signature there, so you don't have to type in the code? The Awesome X! 01:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW, did you notice that I figured out how to put my user symbol on my posts? That's one step closer to a sig.! Pic. I simply typed in the code: " " The Cahill2.png is the picture, and the 16px is the size.The Awesome X! 02:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry...:) Yeah, the editorial mode is different from the actual way it's going to look. Whenever I typed in the codes, it put in the picture. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try harder this time. So, you know how you sign you posts with 4 tildes or the signature button? Well, after you do that, hit the "source" button and right after your signature, type in: 1. two , which should be below your backspace key. It's that uppercase of the \. 5. Now type in a number (ex:16), and right after type in px, which stands for pixels. This is the size of your picture. 6. End the code with two more . I experimented with this, so I think I may be the first one to do this on this wiki! :) So, if you type in the code, it should look like Hope this helps, and is better than before!!! The Awesome X! 03:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) About the home page.... Yeah, uh, about AWF's message on the home page...I deleted it. It's on the talk portion of it though................got any more ideas on the wiki teams code?The Awesome X!-HOWDY! (How d'ya like my new siggie? It's weird, cause I tried to make the border gray, but then the font was gray even when it said red. Huh.....:P) Uh Oh...:P Uh Oh...The third wiki team is up...the Lucian spies. Now there's competition...not good. We really need to get down to business and figure this out...BUT WHAT DO WE LOOK FOR??? :P The Awesome X!-HOWDY! siggie... oh, well that's ok. you have a really cool siggie, too!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk New Hint... Hey, there's a new hint on the home page. CHECK OUT CARD 18, BUT NOT CARD 18:AMY CAHILL. THE SECRET'S IN THE EDIT. 'Hmmm...got any ideas???The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Uh oh...hmm... So, I was checking online and I sent an email to the 39 Clues help team. They emailed me back about the Vespers (that's what I was asking about) and they said that Dan and Amy would be two years older! Ugh! I don't really like it when that happens, so Dan's gonna be 13-14, and Amy gonna be 16-17! I sure hope that they don't make Dan taller than Amy suddenly, because that'll kill the whole childish part of Dan. Oh well. What do you think? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Leads Yeah, I actually DO have a lead! There's been an update in the home page of this wiki...it's in bold on the bottom of the wiki teams tab. Man, I sure hope that Dan isn't taller than Amy. I hope that everything is the same, just that they're older. Cool new profile picture! A slug with a rocket propeller...so original...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah! Yeah, I do notice that that happens a lot with fiction books. Some others are the Septimus Heap series, and the Peter and the Starcatchers series (highly recommend...) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Thyme... Hey, did you happen to see my new page on Thyme?The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk userboxes go to an existing userbox template, click edit, then highlight everything right click it and press copy if you have a windows and if you have a mac highlight it, go to file on the top bar, and find copy. create the new template page like a normal page, but put template: before it. paste it, and change the text where it says a picture name, the text on it, where it says what the background color, and where it says in . change the last part from the original template to the new template's name. that's what i do. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] -|'''----''' 02:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RS Template... Hmm, how d'ya create a RocketSlug template? I've always wanted to create templates like the ones about the books, characters, branches, etc...The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk We Lost It... Oh well, the LucianSpys1 got the answer to the code of this week's wiki teams. The answer was Bianca. No idea how they got that, and I'm gonna ask swordcross. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Uh Huh... Yeah, I contacted Swordcross on that and he told me about the redirect page. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk NEW BADGE!!! Yay! I just recieved the "Stumbled Across A Clue" Gold Badge for the Lucky 12,000th. edit on this wiki!!! Hooray!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk